


Just a touch of fire

by Cassiduh



Category: Misfits
Genre: Character Death?, Depression, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nathan feels guilty about Jaime's death, Nathan has feelings, Nathan likes Simon, One shot?, One-Sided Relationship, Simon likes Nathan, What Have I Done, boys are stupid when it comes to feelings, i might continue this but idk, maybe or maybe not?, neither know about the other's feelings, sad nathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiduh/pseuds/Cassiduh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's having nightmares after Jaime's death. He dreams of fire, he dreams of Simon. Can Barry save him this time, because Nathan is ready to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a touch of fire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long while ago but decided to post it on here. Not sure if I want to leave it as a one-shot or if I want to continue. Let me know what you think. I am working on all different stories right now in between the days I'm in too much pain to so much as look at a computer so I apologize for the time it takes me to update my stories I know I hate it when I'm reading something and it takes forever for the next chapter but I am doing my best. I hope you enjoy

Boredom wasn't something that Nathan could handle. Burying a probation worker? No problem. But sitting around with nothing to do and no one to do it with just wasn't his style. He may have gotten himself into alot of trouble being an incorrigable twat, but at least he was never bored. Yet here he was sitting alone in the community center at six o'clock bottle of vodka in hand. With a sigh Nathan ran a hand over his face wondering why all of a sudden he felt so lonely. Snorting at how pathetic he was being Nathan took a gulp straight out of the bottle. "I can't believe those ASBO shitheads ditched me."

Tecnically that wasn't true because Simon asked if he wanted to join them. "Wankers!" Another raver, of course he wouldn't want to go. Not after what happened to Jamie. But that didn't even occur to them because nothing ever bothered Nahan, he just took everything in stride with a smarmy little grin on his face and a barbed comment hanging on his lips. Well, his baby brother burning to death in a car, with a girl he indtroduced him to, at a raver that Nathan thought they should hit wasn't something that he could just forget. With an angry scream Nathan threw the still half full bottle of vodka at the wall watching the glass explode upon impact clinking lightly as its pieces landed on the floor. "It should have been me! I should have been in that fucking car not him!"

Every night when he went to sleep he dreamt of fire. Everywhere he looked all he could see was the red orange flames, but he wasn't afraid to burn. He was afraid because he could hear his Mum screaming in fear, Kelly calling out for help, Curtis yelling, Alisha crying. Yet the voice that made him run straight into the fire every time was Simon. "NATHAN!" Pressing his hands to his ears with a groan, Nathan could still hear that voice, filled with so much pain. Every night he ran towards that voice praying he would get there in time. He never does.

All he finds are the burnt bodies of the people he cares about knowing that if he wasn't such a useless bastard he could have saved them. He could have saved Jamie. Punching the air in frustration Nathan realised that was in fact his last bottle of vodka. "Shit." Their new probation worker whose name Nathan didn't know was getting suspicious of the missing liquor from the commumity center's kitchen. "Probably because that twat's been filching from MY stash. I mean the "Community Center's" supply." He had wanted to get totally pissed in hopes of avoiding another night of waking in a cold sweat. Plopping down onto his makeshift bed Nathan rummaged through what little belongings he had looking for his emergency bag of skunk. "Looks like tonights goin a bit pear shaped if you ask me." Patting down his pockets it didn't look like he would be finding any relief tonight. Taking one final look throuh his duffel Nathan paused when his fingers grazed the edge of a plastic baggie. "What have we got here?" A frown crossed his brow when he saw instead of finding his stash he found the leftover pills Jamie had passed along to him after Nathan gave him the green light for the pretty one. "Fuck it. I'll have my own raver." Popping one of those little white pills in his mouth Nathan decided he really didn't give a shit if their probation worker knew he was stealing the community centre's fine selection of alcohol. Just as he passed through the doorway headed towards the kitchen Nathan missed the entrance of a very unextpected visitor.

Simon watched in silence as Nathan passed him by. Nathan always passed him by, Simon was invisible to him even without his power. The only time he was aknowledged was when there was some sort of degrading insult Nathan wanted to throw at him. With a sigh Simon made his way across the room towards the stairs that led to Nathan's makeshift bed. Too absorbed in his own thoughts Simon didn't notice the crunching sound he made or the footprints he left behind. Setting down the six pack and bottle of vodka he had brought, Simon could hear as Nathan made his way back down the hallway. Feeling irrationally guilty Simon immediately turned invisible in hopes of avoiding a confrontation with the curly haired boy.

Pausing in the doorway bottle of cheap red wine at his lips Nathan got the weird feeling that someone was watching him. He thought maybe he was being paranoid at first but then he saw the footprints left in the vodka he had left spread along the floor. Looking up to where what was left of his possessions were Nathan hoped he hadn't just been robbed. When he found that not only were his things still where he left them, but there was also a six pack and a bottle of his favorite vodka sitting right next to his bed he snorted and took another swig of what had to be the worst wine he'd ever had. "Alright Barry. Come out come out wherever you are ya little pervert."

When nothing happened Nathan knew it wasn't because Simon had already left. No, Nathan could feel it, he didn't know how or why he just knew. Feeling overly angry at being ignored by Barry of all people Nathan pointed up to where his bed was before yelling out, "Oi! I'm talkin to you, you freak! Now turn yourself visible." Simon stopped breathing for just a second when Nathan managed to point right at him, and even though he knew there was no way that those green eyes could see him Simon felt as though Nathan could somehow sense that he was still there. Not daring to turn visible Simon continued to stare as Nathan became angrier by the moment. Nathan stormed from the doorway up the stairs that led to his bed fully intending on forcing Simon to show himself. "I know you're here. Do you want to see if I can still hit you while you're hiding with your stupid power?" Swinging hisarms about kicking at the air Nathan knew he looked insane but dammit he knew Smion was there. In his mad attempt at finding Simon, Nathan managed to trip over his duffel falling backwards into the railing. There was a groan of metal before the railing started giving way, the crash of a second bottle shattering against the floor. Then all of a sudden there was Simon grabbing hold of Nathan's hand just like he had atop that roof. Simon wathced as Nathan's pupil expanded before quickly returning to normal. "I don't want you to save me this time Barry." Simon felt Nathan let go of his arm and no matter how hard he tried Simon couldn't keep hold. "NATHAN!" Closing his eyes Nathan heard his call as he fell, it was the same as in his dream.


End file.
